Apology
by Emerald Lotus
Summary: They had all laughed at Donnie after he had been severely beaten. Now it was time for Mikey to say he was sorry.


**Ninja Turtles has taken over my life. I've always liked them, but ever since the Nickelodeon show started up I've been obsessed. So when that happens I write fanfiction. This story is set after the episode "Monkey Brains". I'm still getting the hang of writing for these characters, so I'm sorry if anything sounds out of character. Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

Mikey sat upside-down on the couch of their sitting room, staring at the ceiling. Leo was in front of the television once again watching his favorite show, and Raph was over in the corner of the room with Spike. Mikey sighed and did a backwards roll onto his feet.

"Hey, Leo," he started. "Do you think Donnie's okay? He's been in his workshop all day."

"You know how he gets with his projects sometimes, Mikey. Remember when he was working on Metalhead? We didn't' see him for hours. He's fine." Leo said without looking away from the TV.

"Yeah but…" Mikey stopped. He could see he didn't have Leo's attention, so it would be pointless to continue a one-sided conversation. He wasn't even going to bother trying to talk to Raph. That wasn't going to help.

Mikey had been worried about Donnie ever since their run in with that crazy scientist, Victor Falco, and his partner turned lab experiment. The monkey guy had really kicked Donnie's butt, and they had all laughed at him about it. Now Mikey felt extremely guilty for not taking Donnie seriously, and ever since the attack Donnie has been locked away in his lab more than usual.

Deciding to check on his brother, he left the living room and went over to the section of the lair where Donnie's workshop was. Mikey could hear the sound of tools clanging against each other as Donnie worked on something.

The door was not closed all the way, so Mikey pushed it open silently. He didn't want to bother Donnie if he was into a really big project. Donnie always got irritated when Mikey interrupted him. He could see Donnie at his work table, with a large magnifying glass hovering over an old radio he was tinkering with. Donnie stopped and plugged the radio into an outlet to see if he made any progress. Static burst into the speakers with snippets of classical music playing every once in a while, but the music couldn't be heard clearly. It seemed fitting that the music playing was classical though. Donnie liked that genre of music best, and Mikey did too, he just wouldn't admit to it.

Mikey watched Donnie go back to work on the wiring, and could still see some of the scrapes on his face and arms. It only served to remind of why he had come to visit Donnie in the first place, and how he had laughed at him when he was hurt. If it were reversed, Donnie surely would have taken care of him instead of mocking his injuries.

"How long are you going to stand there?"

"Oh um," Mikey was startled from his thoughts as Donnie spoke to him. He moved around so that he could face Donnie from across his desk. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Donnie put down the pliers in his hand and looked up at his brother. He noticed the troubled expression on Mikey's face. "What's wrong? Did you break something again?"

"What? Dude no. I don't always break things you know."

"Oh, well that's good to hear."

"What are you working on?" Mikey asked. Of course he knew and he wanted to slap himself for asking such a blatantly obvious question. He was stalling.

"It's a radio from the 40's. It still picks up the stations. I just need to fix some of the wires so the reception doesn't come out as only static."

"Oh yeah. I heard that a little when I walked in."

Donnie looked up at him, his face stern. "Look Mikey, it's not like I don't enjoy your company but do you actually need something? I want to finish this tonight. I've got other things to work on."

Mikey started to fidget, fingering the nunchucks in his belt. It's not like it was hard for him to apologize or anything. He's done it before plenty of times. Yet he could still feel Donnie's resentment about what happened, and in a way it made him extremely nervous. How did Leo and Raph not pick up on that?

"I really do need to talk with you. If I don't do it now then…it'll only take a second," Mikey said hesitantly.

Donnie turned around in his swivel chair to face Mikey completely. "Okay then. What's up?"

Mikey took a deep breath. "Donnie, I'm so sorry I laughed at you earlier."

Donnie's face went blank. Mikey panicked and started speaking in a rush. "I-I just didn't think you were serious at first about the whole monkey thing. I thought you were trying to joke about it like I do sometimes, you know making up stories. But that's me and you're you. You wouldn't joke about getting hurt. I'm sorry for not taking your injuries more seriously. I know you're upset about it still and I see the way you look at Raph and Leo. I don't want you to be angry anymore because I miss hanging out with you, bro. So I'm really sorry."

"Is that all?" Donnie asked. Mikey didn't know how to respond to that. He still looked upset, and Mikey's heart threatened to burst in his chest. But then Donnie cracked a smile.

"Thanks little brother. I'm happy you came to talk to me. I know you've been thinking about it for a while." Donnie said.

"Then why didn't you say anything to me?"

"Well, I actually was angry at first, but not anymore. After thinking about it, the situation did sound a little bizarre."

"R-really?" Mikey looked at him in disbelief.

"Yeah. I completely forgive you."

Mikey rushed Donnie and gave him a hug. Donnie was surprised by the sudden action, but quickly hugged Mikey back.

"Thanks for the apology." Donnie patted him on the back.

"Sure thing, bro." Mikey smiled at him. "Do you wanna take a quick break and hang out for a little. We can play with Leo's Space Heroes pinball machine, and see how long it takes him to notice."

"Yeah! It will be even better if we can beat his high score." Donnie laughed.

They walked out together and over to the games. Raph noticed them and was a little surprised to see the smile on Donnie's face, but that's the magic of their brother Mikey. He can always make you smile in the end.

It only took a few minutes for the bells and chimes of the pinball machine to alert Leo to what they were doing. Leo jumped up from the TV and ran over to them, chasing Donnie and Mikey away from his game.

After a few tense days the family was finally back to normal.


End file.
